kinginyellowfandomcom-20200213-history
Have You Seen The Yellow Sign?
center Welcome to The Yellow Site - a site dedicated to The King In Yellow, the Yellow Sign and all things related... PLEASE NOTE - This is a work in progress. I haven't got the hours in a day to transcribe or paraphrase everything I have access to or to pin down details online, so if you notice any glaring omissions please fill in the gaps (and try to keep true to the 'style' of the rest of the wiki). This was set up on 19th February 2006, so really I should've tied up a few more loose ends. But I've been busy elsewhere. The King In Yellow These pages look at the various items that fall under the title The King In Yellow, in particular the original play (author unknown), the book about the play written by Robert W. Chambers, and the entity that both appears within the confines of the play and yet can be encountered outside it too. Finally there is a page devoted to Kings In Yellow that have appeared in other mythologies and un-related tales. * The Book, by Robert W. Chambers * The Fictional Play * The Character * In Other Fiction Related Topics These pages look at those elements that are almost always mentioned in relationship to The King In Yellow - sometimes they are more important to the stories. Collectively I'll be referring to this as The Carcosa Mythos. * The Yellow Sign * Carcosa * The Lake of Hali * Hastur * The Cthulhu Mythos Cults & Servitors There are a number of cults that have sprung up around both Hastur, The King In Yellow and The Yellow Sign, not to mention various races associated with them. Here we list them and look into who they are: * Brothers of The Yellow Sign * Church of The Yellow Sign * Critical Mass Theologians * Cult of The Yellow Sign * Death-Of-The-Mind School * Secret Senate * Theater of The Mad * Servitors Source material This includes material where the play, the King, the Sign or Carcosa play an important part. * "An Inhabitant of Carcosa", 1886 short story by Ambrose Bierce. * The King In Yellow, 1895 collection of short stories by Robert W. Chambers. Includes "The Repairer of Reputations", "The Mask", "The Court of The Dragon", "The Yellow Sign", "The Demoiselle D'Ys", "The Prophet's Paradise", "The Street of The Four Winds", "The Street of the First Shell", "The Street of Our Lady of the Fields", "Rue Barrée" * The Hastur Cycle, 1997 anthology edited by Robert M. Price. Includes "Haïta the Shepherd", "An Inhabitant of Carcosa", "The Repairer of Reputations", "The Yellow Sign" , "The River of Night's Dreaming", "More Light", "The Novel of the Black Seal", "The Whisperer in Darkness", "Documents in the Case of Elizabeth Akeley", "The Mine on Yuggoth", "Planetfall on Yuggoth", "The Return of Hastur", "The Feaster from Afar", "Tatters of the King" * The Yellow Sign, 2001 film with screenplay by John Tynes. * Tatters of the King, 2006 Call of Cthulhu campaign by Tim Wiseman * The King In Yellow, 2006 play by Thom Ryng, an attempt to reconstruct the fictional play. * Rehearsals for Oblivion (Act I), 2007 anthology of short stories and poems edited by Peter Worthy. Includes "The Curse of the King", "The Dream-Leech", "Ambrose", "In Memoriam", "Cordelia's Song from The King in Yellow", "Chartreuse", "Cat With the Hand of a Child", "Lilloth", "Reflections in Carcosa", "Broadalbin", "The Adventure of the Yellow Sign", "Tattered Souls", "What Sad Drum?", "The Machine in Yellow", "The Peace That Will Not Come", "The Purple Emperor", "A Line of Questions", "Yellow is the Color of Tomorrow" * King In Yellow, 2007 anthology from Atlantean Publishing edited by DJ Tyrer. Includes the stories Hastur & The King In Yellow : An Investigation, An Investigation Into The King In Yellow, Ivy-Covered Horror, Thorn Within, News, The Rest Of Your Life, three linked vignettes by DS Davidson, The Colour Of Death, Not On The Recommended Reading List, In Carcosa, The King, Dreams Of The King, The Streets Of Alar, The Prophet's Paradise, Dreams Of The Yellow King, A Fragment, Fantastic Worlds, A Moon Over Carcosa, Sire, Easy Come, Easy Go, The Unmasking, Coming Home and The Swelling, plus several poems including Dark Star, The Last King Is Come, The Yellow Sign, Have You Seen The Yellow Sign, Chambersworld, Carcosa Rising, Nomansland, It is a terrible thing to fall into the hands of the Living God, Words of the Yellow King, Sins of the City, The King In Tatters and The Things That Flap Above. * The Phantom of Truth, 2010 collection of poetry and prose by DJ Tyrer and Glynn Owen Barrass. Featuring The Phantom Of Truth, Many Moons, Slouching Towards Carcosa, City of Hastur, Pioneer Approaches Aldebaran, The Black Lake, In Carcosa, The Seventh Day The Yellow God Rests and Pallid Apocalypse. Others: "Sosostris" Other Recommended Tales As above, these stories work through essential elements of the Carcosa Mythos. * Jaundiced Eyes * Angel Music Ultra rare & seemingly non-existant works of music based on or inspired by the contents of The King in Yellow. The song "E.T.I. (Extra-Terrestrial Intelligence)" by Blue Oyster Cult makes passing reference to The King in Yellow: I'm in fairy rings and tower beds. "Don't report this," three men said. Books by the blameless and by the dead. King in yellow, queen in red. French Death metallers Yyrkoon display the Yellow Sig on the cover of the album 'Unhealty Opera'. There doesn't seem to be any specific references to the Hastur\KiY mythology, but the track 'Abnormal Intrusion' seems to be about the Tillinghast Resonator, and 'Horror From the Sea' is about exactly what you think it is. Games Various games that mention the Carcosa Mythos. The Sands of Carcosa These pages collate together theories 'learned scholars' have about the Carcosa Mythos, ideas they've had about stories or premises of their own, and final a collection of various creative endeavours to use these ideas, as well as illustrations. Nothing here is 'official'. The King In Yellow Lexicon An in-wiki 'game' that attempts to 'unravel' the mysteries of The King In Yellow. Further Recommendations Stories and poems that touch on similar themes to those explored by the Carcosa Mythos. Links Taint of Yellow: A Mythos in the Making? An article looking at the possibility of Chambers' work spawning a wide spanning mythology. Thanks This site wouldn't exist if it wasn't for a lot of people. This page goes to say thank you for as many of those people as I can.